The Lovable Rat
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: This here is a fic made and requested by Dylan and William from their show!


"Minnie!" Mickey kicked the door to their house open. Minnie was sitting on the couch with Donald and Daisy, chatting about their lives. Mickey was carrying a brush and a towel.

Minnie knew immediately what it meant, and she had attempted to run.

"Daisy, Protocool 4, NOW!"

Daisy quickly grabbed Minnie by the tail, but Minnie stepped on Daisy's tail and freed herself with one quick movement. Then she dashed towards the stairs, but Donald leaped in front of him while Mickey grabbed her by the back, the two surrounding her.

"You got nowhere else to go, Minnie! Now either you go take a bath, or Donald and Mickey will have to do it by force!" Daisy said.

Minnie shook her head, looking for a way to escape. If she tried to go upstairs, Mickey would start to grab her. If she tried to run back, then Donald would. There was no way out now.

"Daisy, now!" Mickey shouted.

Daisy jumped towards Minnie to restrain her, but the mousey girl quickly reacted and jumped upwards, causing Mickey, Donald, and Daisy to crash into each other. Minnie landed on the two, giggled, and used the opportunity to rush into the second floor.

Mickey got Donald up, rubbing his head.

"You okay, Donald?"

"Yeah...what should we do?"

"You stay down here. If Minnie tries to escape through the door, never let her."

Mickey ran to the door, and stood in front of it while Donald and Daisy walked upstairs and scanned the area. She took a rubber bow from her pocket and shook it.

"Oh, Minnie, check out the rubber bow I got!"

Minnie's eyes widened. Bows were one of her few weaknesses, and Mickey knew it.

 _"No, Minnie! Resist it! It's all a trick!"_ She said to herself mentally, as she tried to resist revealing her position.

There were some rubber sounds that Dylan and William heard.

"Hey, William, hear that sound?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, it's a sound of a rubber bow. Minnie has no idea what she's missing." William said.

Minnie slightly lifted the bed's covers to take a brief peek at the bows, but her mousey guy noticed the pink bow she has on her ears.

"AHA!"

"Oh my!"

Minnie quickly brought down the sheets, hoping Mickey didn't hear him.

Mickey's hand reached under the bed, and grabbed a squeaking Minnie.

"Come on, Minnie, stop messing around...WOAH!"

He tripped and fell on the floor.

"THAT DOES IT!" Dylan and William pulled Minnie out of her hiding spot, lifting her, and placing her on their shoulder.

They walked downstairs, along with Mickey, carrying the mousey gal, who was throwing a tantrum. Daisy opened the dpor for her mousey friend, and the four went outside.

"No fair! You can't lure me with bows!" Minnie said, kicking the air.

"All's fair in love in war, my gal."

Minnie saw the wooden tin full of water, and tried to escape, but Mickey merely held her tighter. He walked over the tin, and placed Minnie in it as the mouse girl complained, and flailed in an attempt to escape.

Once she realized that no one was paying attention, she stopped and started to relax, as she slid downwards into the water.

"See? This isn't so bad, is it?" Donald said.

Minnie turned towards Mickey.

"Well, if it isn't so bad, why don't you take a bath as well?" She grabbed Mickey and pulled him into the water.

Mickey emerged, not happy at all, compared to Daisy, Donald, Dylan, and William, who were struggling to contain their laughter.

Mickey touched his chin, and felt a beard made of soap bubbles.

Minnie, Dylan, Donald, Daisy, and William started to laugh as Mickey's blood started to boil.

Minnie noticed the mousey guy's face was turning red, and splashed some water on him.

"Chill out, Mickey. We're just joking with you."

"You're a rat, Minnie."

Minnie was shocked by the insult, and cried into her palms. Mickey took Minnie's head, and lifted it so he would be looking into her eyes.

"I didn't finish, Minnie. You're the good kind of rat, the one that always makes things fun. And that's what I like about you." He said, hugging his girl, and scratching the back of her head.

Minnie threw water into the air.

"Hooray for silliness!"

Then the six started laughing.


End file.
